


Good for You

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Tony thinks he's too damaged to deserve your love





	Good for You

Tony had been acting weird lately, well okay weirder. He was normally so loud and flashy, snarky and flirty. But lately, lately he’d been…quiet. And with Tony quiet was not good, he’s like a small child. If they’re quiet you can bet that they’re probably up to something.   
He’s also been avoiding you. Rather than working at the state of the art lab that you were often in he’d been working out of the, sort of functioning one from home. For a while it had made sense, he needed to finalize plans with the new house and the crews that were working there. But now that the house was 98% finished it felt more like he was avoiding you than anything. It’s kind of freaking you out.   
You let yourself into the house and go down to the basement. Punching in your access code the door pops open. Tony glances up and quickly shuts down whatever it was he was doing.   
“I brought lunch.” You say with a smile, acting like you didn’t see him close out of whatever he was working on.   
“Oh, you didn’t need to do that. I could have just ordered a chef.” He laughs a high nervous laugh.   
“If you remembered to eat at all.” You laugh softly and he just stares at you. “Anyway I got your favorite. Breakfast burger, egg sunny side up, bacon, cheese and sriracha.”  
“What did you get for the side?”  
“Extra crispy fries.” You say puzzled.   
“Damn it!” He cries.  
“What? I thought those were your favorite.”  
“They are.”   
“Then what’s the big deal?” You ask alarmed. What is wrong with him?  
“You’re too perfect. I can’t. I can’t.”  
“Tony what are you talking about? I am far from perfect.”  
“For me! You’re prefect for me!” You stare at him in surprise not sure what to say. Luckily he barrels on. “You’re a smart ass, you’re funny, you know all my favorite foods, you drink whisky, you’re smart. I’m nowhere good enough for you!”  
“Whoa. Where is this coming from?”  
“Never mind.” You step into his way and catch his face in your hands.   
“Tony Stark. You are an amazing man, you may not be perfect but you’re pretty damn amazing to me. This whole week I thought you were avoiding me because I’d done something wrong. I was crushed. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I needed to be here.”  
“But I’m a sarcastic, narcissistic, self centered, asshole.”  
“No you’re not. If you were all those things you wouldn’t have pushed me away. You would have pursued a relationship regardless of how good or bad you thought you were for me.”  
“See. You’re so smart.” He mutters then his lips are crushing yours. He pulls your body flush against his as is tongue sweeps your mouth. Oh no, you’ve never felt this way before but boy do you like it.


End file.
